


假如地狱诅咒中的洛基不是假扮的

by hantreekun



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: :奇用魔法拯救了拉斯维加斯，但却招致了新的灾祸。复仇者们被地狱领主所掌控，奇异博士主动要求和墨菲斯托——地狱领主打赌换回城市和朋友的安全，然而他出千被发现了。于是可怜小奇被雷神打断了腿扔进了地牢里。朋友们——包括一个奇异博士不太想看见的人，洛基，出现救了他。克丽:奇的前妻小蝙蝠:奇异博士的宠物，被洛基杀死又复活后变成了幽灵狗。整体接地狱诅咒
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	假如地狱诅咒中的洛基不是假扮的

**Author's Note:**

> 凹三放了完全版x
> 
> ooc到极点  
> 有车请注意 霜奇不逆x  
> 小蝙蝠纯助攻(x
> 
> 满足了我想看comfort情节的梦想，好喜欢v4人妻基和可怜奇5555我磕疯了
> 
> 嗝

斯蒂芬尝试着挪动身体，用双臂撑起他的下半身，腿部显然已经失去了行动能力，肋骨传来的阵痛又让他倒了下去，脑震荡已经不能让他更昏沉了。  
维山帝，那可是雷神的一锤子。

斯蒂芬缩了缩大腿上部的肌肉，感受到自己骨骼的存在，与此同时更多的血从伤口涌了出来。铁锈和硫磺的味道混在一起，医生压抑住咳嗽的冲动，以免崩开更多伤口。  
自己在赌桌上出千而被墨菲斯托打断了腿倒是在意料之中，按照王传达的信息…会有人来支援，斯蒂芬深呼吸了一口，他不知道谁还愿意对至尊法师伸出援手，甚至连王也是…

但随即他便后悔了，尘土吸附在粘膜上使他产生了打喷嚏的冲动。

太痛苦了，你想要打个喷嚏，却不能，你必须前忧后虑，犹豫不决，磨磨蹭蹭，你必须精当地计算好姿势，掌控好力度，以至于不让自己的肋骨戳中内脏或失血过多而亡。因为还有一个惊天大错等你去弥补呢，而你身边除了件依靠魔法飞翔的斗篷之外，就没有其他能勉强称得上活物的同伴了。  
当斯蒂芬最终无法克制这种冲动时，尘雾中出现的纤细身影又将这冲动压抑了下去。

斯蒂芬忍下了鼻腔中的痒意，因为眼前的这一切实在让他不敢相信。  
“克丽！？”  
“噢…可怜的斯蒂芬…”白发女子俯身扶起了斯蒂芬近乎瘫软的上身。

不，这没可能…  
“我一定是已经死了……”斯蒂芬胡言乱语起来。他无法思考为什么克丽会忽然出现在这儿，地狱，莫非是王找到了她？但是为什么她会出现在地牢？  
而克丽只是温柔地托起他的腿，手指按上他浅处的淤伤，勾起一阵疼痛来使斯蒂芬清醒。显然这并没有成功，斯蒂芬开始将这视作临死前的回光返照之类。克丽开始和他对话起来，她的表情如女王一样高傲优雅从容，把斯蒂芬的疑问都塞了回去。  
她提及了王还有他所召唤的帮手们，轻轻安慰他。斯蒂芬那块乌青的眼眶中间透露出惊异和无措，还有莫名燃烧起来的希望。

“太美妙了，斯蒂芬。”克丽在心里想着，倾倒出更多的安抚性话语。  
“王派我先来落脚，但我也被他们发现了……”克丽一尘不染的白手套映在斯蒂芬的胸前，奇异博士的神情恍惚着，眼睛写满了喜悦还是感动什么的，地狱的干燥使他眼珠浑浊，但随即一股清亮的液体从他的内眼角淌了下来，在鼻翼侧汇聚成一小片湖泊。

斯蒂芬否认自己的脆弱，他只是觉得这很美好，美好得梦幻，让人想哭，仅此而已。

“天啊…Clea,”在疗愈进行到半途时斯蒂芬沉沉地发出痛苦的呻吟，克丽如他所愿拥抱了落魄到极点的斯蒂芬，“死亡比我想象中美好。”斯蒂芬轻轻地说。白发女子的嘴角勾起弧度，表情柔和，动作却与这神情不相符——她起身按住博士的腿，一鼓作气、毫不留情地扭扯推压而下，将那错位的骨骼推回原位。

随疼痛感而来的是清脆的骨骼响声，在一声响亮鲜活的尖叫之后，克丽可以确信的是那个清醒的斯蒂芬又回来了。

“为了转移注意力，亲爱的。”白发女子略微俏皮地解释道。“王的救兵或许遇到了点困难，但无妨，我找来了更厉害的……”  
——————  
地牢那几乎毫无缝隙的石块被整齐地割裂推倒，扬尘中的身影让斯蒂芬感觉不妙。  
旺达，和……  
“哦，好嘛，洛基来了。”斯蒂芬低声抱怨着。“太荒唐了，克丽，他们来了。”  
事情总不会按你所想进行，对吧。他甚至没工夫想克丽是怎么把洛基扯过来的。  
“总有人得做些什么对吧，斯蒂芬。”克丽望向那二位。  
“不错的尖叫，Dr. Strange。”洛基吹了声口哨，俯视着他，目光里满是戏谑。

“呃…所以你还好么？”旺达试探性地问。  
“大部分没问题……呃啊！”斯蒂芬试着站起来。

“天啊抱歉，我忘记我们为你准备的小招数了。”克丽俯下身让淡色的光芒包裹斯蒂芬的小腿。

温暖的水流感包裹了神经，“谢了克丽…我感觉好多了。”斯蒂芬坚持要靠自己的力量站起来。  
“不必谢，假如我们让洛基把你背出去，那叫什么救援啊。”

克丽拍了拍周身的灰，招呼大家向外面走去，旺达留下几个眼神便跟了上去，而斯蒂芬则因为行动不便落在最后。  
洛基用一个张开怀抱的动作暗示斯蒂芬搀着自己的肩膀，而斯蒂芬挑了挑眉，自然而然揽过洛基的肩。  
“其实我不介意为此把你的另一条腿打断，”洛基开玩笑地说着，“如果你非常想让我背着的话。”  
“停止恶心我，洛基，”斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，一瘸一拐地适应着新接上的腿骨。  
洛基比他略高一些，斯蒂芬不用看都能想象他那副稍带得意的神情。  
“小蝙蝠怎么样？”洛基寒暄似的问。  
斯蒂芬只庆幸自己没有带着小蝙蝠来这儿。“用不上你关心。”  
“得了吧，斯蒂芬，你应该感激我废了那么大工夫把它还给你，况且我早告诉过你了……”  
“求你别提这茬了，”斯蒂芬扶了扶脑袋，但洛基并不打算放过他。  
“人间炼狱，地狱之火，我告诉你要变得更强对吧…结果到头来还是没什么变…嘿！”  
斯蒂芬使劲儿踩了他一脚，用以证明他的腿已全无大碍，而洛基刚要还招。  
“天啊，别吵了男孩们，”旺达回头呵斥一句，“我可不是来这儿观赏你们俩打架的。”

“多泼辣啊。”洛基小声感慨一句。

斯蒂芬放开洛基，并在这一点上表示肯定，“她已经不是曾经的小女孩了。”

“我能听见！”

洛基在旺达的注视下默默走到了队伍最旁边。

——————  
斯蒂芬所感激的是他的双腿立刻恢复了力气，浑身精力充沛，不至于成为队伍里的拖油瓶。  
克丽带他们绕到一条无人的肮脏小路上，法师们穿梭在地狱酒店内外堆满磷火的巷道里，向两侧望去走廊里面尽是体内灼烧着硫磺的恶魔和只有躯壳的恶灵骑士们。

斯蒂芬舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，只有血腥味。  
“伙计们…我真的很感谢你们能在这种时候来帮助我，真的，但是请注意在你们被抓住的时候务必……”

“别担心，我们有应对计划。”旺达走在最前面。  
“哦？你们有？”斯蒂芬的心即刻安了下去。  
“让我们的灵魂不被抽走。”克丽补充道，她看上去和以往一样从容，看上去她极好地完成了王交给她的探路任务。克丽跟在旺达身侧，而斯蒂芬则稍微落后一些，洛基则待在另外一边，步伐慢慢吞吞，眼神四处张望着。  
斯蒂芬催促他跟上来，并警告他不要打任何坏主意。

洛基心不在焉的样子让斯蒂芬内心产生了不祥的预感。

“我们要去下面，对吧？”洛基指了指窗内，一颗空洞的头颅“看”过来，它所不具备的视线是无法捕捉到法师们的。斯蒂芬紧盯着洛基，欲言又止，随即克丽的警告声响起。  
巡逻的恶灵士兵发现了他们，并立刻作出号令。大家都清楚，这些脆骨火柴人为难不了他们，而真正棘手的是那些悄无声息出现的狡诈恶灵和庞大且会吐出毒汁的邪魔。  
洛基手中的光束劈开那条罪恶蠕虫的脑袋。  
“看来我们不得不换条路了！”  
注意到一抹暗红色的邪气正缭绕在奇异博士身边，洛基踹开虚张声势的玻璃，顺势扯了一把魔浮斗篷把斯蒂芬拉出从被袭击的范围，熟悉的坠落，他朝斯蒂芬笑笑，眼睛里闪烁着熟悉的光芒，而奇异博士只是回头看见队友们跟着一跃而下。

老实说，认识洛基这么久，斯蒂芬很难说他真正理解过洛基的笑容。所以他暂时选择了逃避。

幸好法师们都会飞，起码在一定程度上。

落地的冲击力让腿部有些负载过重，但战斗让斯蒂芬顾不得这个。刚出虎穴又入狼窝，换作平常好歹斯蒂芬还能说几句冷笑话振作起来，但这次，奇异博士出口的只有:  
“该死的，洛基。”  
“什么——好歹我们离出口确实更近了，”洛基找准了自己的站位，旺达所处的区域足够她发挥，用不上斯蒂芬多担心，还有…

“况且你以前没打过这么多恶魔吗，至尊法师？”洛基带着点挑衅意味地反问。  
“这就是为什么你当至尊法师会那么惹人嫌！不是所有事都那么有、戏剧性！”切断了那条恶心的触手，斯蒂芬调整自己的姿势以迎接下一个不自量力的恶魔。

“住嘴吧！斯特兰奇！你们俩要是吵吵嚷嚷也得先杀了这群怪物。”旺达恼怒地喊着。“否则我不允许你们继续眉来眼去，洛基。”

洛基扭头去争辩，“嘿我否认眉来眼去的部分——”  
斯蒂芬刚要辩解什么，然而一声轰鸣和随之而来的呼救打断了一切。

“啊！斯蒂芬！救——”  
是克丽！斯蒂芬所看到的只有那怪物的血盆大口将那白发尽数吞了进去 ，尖叫声随着它的吞咽而消失。

“克丽！不——”  
洛基看见一股白光从斯特兰奇的体内涌出爆发……

“糟了……”这位神想着。  
——————————————  
斯蒂芬 斯特兰奇恢复神智之后唯一想着的事是关于克丽的。  
显然他失败了，身体里迸发出的白光消散而去，周边的恶魔都已经死去，克丽却没有重现，霍格斯远古之躯在上…为何他已经动用了祈求来的力量，已经竭尽了魔力却还是…  
“振作点，斯蒂芬。”他听见旺达说。  
“我们都在这儿。”

“自怜者无以赢战役，斯蒂芬。”洛基的话忽然在脑海中响起，比先前听起来冷静坚定多了。  
“我会救出克丽的，绝对。”斯蒂芬一抬头，却发现眼前所现的并非旺达或洛基。  
这些恶魔就不能放过自己吗，哪怕一分一秒？  
斯蒂芬开始觉得自己的想法无比可笑。摇了摇头，至尊法师再度投身战斗。

“小蝙蝠？”斯蒂芬注意到什么东西正咬着自己的裤腿，四周传来的轰鸣淹没了小猎犬的声音。  
“Strange！”远处洛基的发射出的波球挡住了那支朝着法师射过来的箭镞，被阻拦的地狱之火引发了一场小爆炸。一人一神一狗被掀倒在地上。  
洛基靠在斯蒂芬边上，而这下博士听清小蝙蝠在说什么了。  
“斯蒂芬……”  
“现在不行，小蝙蝠，你没看见世界末日要来了么？我必须……”  
“不！听我说，你现在正和你的朋友们打呢，墨菲斯托把你和他们变成了，那个叫什么玩意儿？恶灵骑士？这都是假的！斯蒂芬！”  
“可是……”  
“斯蒂芬…”洛基假装奄奄一息，“能不能让你的狗先从我的脑袋上下来？”  
“非常抱歉，Loki，”小猎犬跳到奇异博士的腿上吼道，“但斯蒂芬，没时间了，你必须快点儿清醒过来，我现在操纵着你的身体，好让王和他的团队尽可能突围，没时间了……”

又一支箭飞来，斯蒂芬看见洛基早已经站起身，远方的蓝色火焰映衬着他的笑意，箭镞透过洛基的身体，紧接着刺进自己的心脏……

幻象。

“是啊，我早该想到的，小蝙蝠……”四周的光景开始消散，战乱的火光褪去，只留下一片刺眼的苍白，斯蒂芬瘫坐下来，“他们怎么可能会来救我，在我对洛基和旺达做了那些事之后，还有我的克丽……”  
只不过是一个空虚的灵魂，渴望抓住最后一颗稻草。

“放你的屁吧，斯蒂芬，”空白的灵魂驻留地上只有落魄的至尊法师和一只猎犬幽灵，“我知道你又要说那些‘我今年过得很糟糕’的鬼话了，洛基那句话怎么说来着，医生，自怜者无以赢战役！现在有一群比你还奇异的人，为了你的性命，为了拉斯维加斯和城市里的人民而战，而你只在这儿自怨自艾，我是一条猎犬，我十六年来最好的主人兼朋友把我遗弃了，然后我又被收养两次，被扔在一个魔法兽医诊所门口，跟着你之后我死了一次，再被一个货真价实的神变成了幽灵……合着到最后，我现在寄居在你的身体里，一边抵抗着黑暗之力，一边还要朝你嚷嚷个不停！”

“好啊，来告诉我，你上一年很糟糕对吧，然后呢？”它趴下来，闭上眼睛。

“……”斯蒂芬摸了摸它的脑袋，“对不起，小蝙蝠。哦…或许我只是还没想好，但我会尝试，对不起，小蝙蝠…”  
“好样的。”小蝙蝠站起来，目光投向空白原野的远方，“去找洛基，我觉得他能帮你。”  
“洛基？”  
“回想一下，斯蒂芬，他是货真价实的，我以为你早已经发现了！我看见他出现在地狱那边，在你的思维领域之外…但他并不是王找来的，是他在隐隐指引着我到这儿来，我能感觉到他的力量牵引着我的身子……就像当时把我的元神从肉体里抽出，重塑我的灵魂时一样……我不知道他想做什么，但是他好像并没有恶意…我想你有这个必要…”  
斯蒂芬想起那抹意味不明的笑容，感到有些眩晕。还是那句话，该死的，洛基。就像十几年前，斯蒂芬还是轻易被他玩弄在股掌之间，没有长进。

“所以……什么故事，斯蒂芬，在你和洛基之间？”小蝙蝠垂着耳朵，牙齿之间发出呼噜声。

“你怎么会这么想，我和他之间有什么故事？”

“我不知道，洛基感觉起来很，怎么说，和上次他杀死我又把我复活的时候完全不一样。”

奇异博士沉默了，一人一狗朝着不远处的巨大荒诞的“出口”招牌走去，空白的环境衬得脚步有些轻飘飘。  
小蝙蝠停下脚步，用闪亮的目光注视着主人。

“好，我认输。”斯蒂芬立刻说到，于是小猎犬又加快跟上了人类的步子，走到他身前。

“很早以前，死敌关系，很正常，当时想杀死我的人数不胜数，”斯蒂芬绝望地回忆到，“然后，情侣，呃，只有一阵子，没多久我们就分道扬镳了。”

“再后来呢？”  
“…哦，我不知道怎么定义现在这种关系，勉强算朋友…偶尔见面，不谈情说爱 更像工作友谊，而且大部分时间他喜欢站在我的对立面。”

“唔，人类怎么说来着？”小蝙蝠念叨着 ，“炮友？”

“霍格斯远古之躯啊！不是，当然不是！”斯蒂芬立刻捂着脸否定道。“我很久没有那种生活了，亲爱的小蝙蝠，这一年实在是……”

“多奇异啊，明明上次你还巴不得把他毁尸灭迹，而这次他却义无反顾地来救你，你们之前还是情侣、爱人？”

“我不想提这个，小蝙蝠，这比我想象中的要私密得多，事实上没多人知道这层戏剧性的关系。”

闻言，小蝙蝠发出一声真正意义上属于狗的呜咽声，斯蒂芬也说不清它是否想表达什么情感或判断。显然它还有什么想说的，不过他们已经走到了“出口”。

“医生，这些是啥——”他们的目光落在一台台闪着五颜六色光的机器上。  
“老虎机…赌上命运的机器，你看见发光屏幕前面一个个灵魂了么？他们都是墨菲托斯的赌友，拉斯维加斯的人民，压上了所有筹码……”  
“但最终的赢家仍然只有一个——墨菲斯托。”

“这很墨菲斯托，对吧。”  
“是啊……每个人都在痛苦和绝望中为自己的生命博取最后的希望。哦不，等一下，那是……克丽！”  
斯蒂芬目睹着她的灵魂被机器扭曲，吞噬，又一次。上一场噩梦余悸犹在。  
“嘿等等，忘了吗！克丽是假的，斯蒂芬！” 

“不……你说得对…但是——”  
斯蒂芬发誓他在那儿看到了洛基的魔力，同一个地方，相似的幻术，莹绿色的光芒……或许是墨菲斯托的手下假扮的，洛基不会让他的幻术露出这么明显的破绽，但除了洛基…和墨菲斯托本人，这里还有谁能操纵这样的力量？一瞬间之中法师无法坚定自己的想法，他究竟该相信他还是逃离他？

难道洛基有危险？不，这更有可能是圈套，但眼前显然别无他处可去。

斯蒂芬的身体赶不上头脑风暴的速度，机器涌出的碧绿漩涡已经把他吸了进去。  
小蝙蝠死死咬着斗篷的边缘，斯蒂芬用尽力气把它抱在怀里落地，“我是一只幽灵狗，不用担心我摔死，亲爱的博士。”小蝙蝠感觉还有点儿眩晕，外部的力量太不稳定了，它感觉自己很有可能会从这里脱离……

机器内部是另一个维度，而绑架了克丽的则是奇异博士的“老朋友”独眼异形。  
“太莽撞了，斯特兰奇。”小蝙蝠评价到。  
“别这么刻薄，我刚刚看见了洛基。他要么被利用了，要么遭到了危险，总之我有必要来看看，而且克丽……我不能眼看着她受伤害，至少不会是第二次。”  
“真的？可……”小蝙蝠倏地被狂风掀起，斯蒂芬也是，独眼异形咆哮起来，小蝙蝠无法弄清它在说什么，灵魂感觉到愈发灼热，只好叼紧了主人的斗篷来保证不落进深渊，而斯蒂芬则尽力地想让小蝙蝠赶紧逃走，去找王和其他人。

你猜什么，其实让它和斯蒂芬一起下地狱，小蝙蝠也会愿意的。但是他们已经在地狱了呀，小蝙蝠是不会说这种无趣的笑话的。

“斯蒂芬，我必须走了！”小蝙蝠痛苦地喊，灵魂感觉像是要燃烧起来，仿佛有一股强大的力量正压迫这孱弱的幽灵，逼迫它从斯蒂芬的躯体里出来……“斯蒂芬！”

简短，干脆，“噗”的一声，至尊法师最后的伙伴也化作一团蒸汽，在他身边消失了。  
——————————  
小蝙蝠从斯蒂芬的身体里跳了出来，操控一个人类的身体让它精神极度疲累。  
王立刻俯下身子安抚它，“乖狗狗…没事了，现在情况已经得到控制了，这些恶灵骑士不会来攻击我们，而墨菲斯托，我们要讨伐的对象，就在不远处…”

“斯蒂芬怎么样了？”王随即问到。  
“我不清楚…我们一头跃进一个什么维度来着？那儿有独眼异形和……和克丽。”小蝙蝠甩甩自己的耳朵，“我被一股力量逼出来…”  
王立刻察觉到了不对，但前线正需要他的力量，这烦人的地狱诅咒。  
于是他嘱咐小蝙蝠待在后方安全的地方，见过大风大浪的猎犬正想迈开腿跟上去，只听得到一声“嘿，小蝙蝠？”。

不远处戴金色头盔、着暗绿色法袍的身影与地狱的猩红格格不入。  
“洛基？！”  
想起思维境里的斯蒂芬，小蝙蝠还是朝洛基跑去。神明像对待自家宠物一样把小蝙蝠抱到自己怀里。小蝙蝠挨着高大的法师，咬了一下他本就伤痕累累的法袍。

或许是因为自己身上流淌着一部分洛基的魔力，亲近他并不让小蝙蝠觉得难过。  
“真高兴你现在是一只幽灵狗了，对吧，再也不用洗澡了。假如你现在浑身是土，我可不会允许你的冒犯。”  
“唔…这点倒是很感谢你啦……”小蝙蝠说着用鼻子拱了拱洛基的手臂，“才怪！”  
“不过当一条幽灵狗并没有那么坏，对吧？依然忠实地待在你深爱的主人身边，不用为吃喝拉撒和疾病发愁，大多数人类都会羡慕你呢……”  
“说起这个，斯蒂芬怎么样了？”幽灵狗问。  
“为什么你会觉得我知道呢，小狗狗？”洛基刮了一下小蝙蝠的鼻子。  
小蝙蝠看着他狡黠的双眸，光线晦暗不明。“不知道为啥，我觉得你是好人。”

“我从来都不是，little puppy.”洛基笑了，看起来非常真诚，比当时他与泽尔玛谈恋爱时看起来真诚多了。  
“没人说我是好人，当然，自我认为现在我也算不上坏人。”洛基挑了个还算干净的台阶，用法术卷走尘土，就坐了下来。  
“来坐吧，小狗狗，王他们很快就能解决墨菲斯托。斯蒂芬已经在那边遇见了其他复仇者，他们都会平安出现的。”  
“这都在你计划之中么？”  
“天啊，别把我想的那么高深，它需要一些配合和赌博的成分，虽然这个完美的计划只有我能实施就是了。”

“听起来很高明……我还想问你为什么要复活我？”  
“你有明知故问的嫌疑，小可爱，我以为斯蒂芬会编一个理由告诉你。”  
“拜托只叫我小蝙蝠就好……”幽灵狗颇为别扭地纠正道。  
洛基因为它别扭的表情开心起来，便不再掩着话头，“为了斯特兰奇，小蝙蝠，我复活你是因为他那时候离不开你。不知怎么的，我离开了这个维度那么几年，他就变成这幅样子了，颓丧、萎靡，迫切需要陪伴和爱之类虚无缥缈的东西，甚至在失去一条宠物狗之后都会神不守舍。可至尊法师这个职业永远都是孤独的，他当了这么久至尊法师才感觉到么？斯蒂芬在这方面是个超级大傻瓜，某种意义上可以与我相提并论……”  
洛基开始喋喋不休地讲斯蒂芬的坏话，当然，在小蝙蝠听来那更像是怀念一个老朋友时会讲的旧故事，娓娓道来的、不存在的故事。

他说斯蒂芬以前怕自己怕得不得了，越是恐惧就越让人感兴趣。他说斯蒂芬比自己更爱干出格的事，动辄几亿人上下，到最后还就为了演一出英雄主义色彩满满的好戏。他还说斯蒂芬以前有洁癖，结果沾了太多鲜血和黑魔法，倒也习惯了。他说到斯蒂芬总爱把自己当全能的老母亲忙这忙那，其实总有各色各样的人帮他收拾烂摊子……

小蝙蝠想起斯蒂芬所说的话，打断了他。

“洛基，你爱他，是不是？”  
洛基的眉毛挑起，但并未显出惊讶。  
“你那小脑瓜运转的太快了，小蝙蝠，这世界上不是什么事都能用爱作为缘由的。爱斯蒂芬的人太多了，照你这么说，王爱他，泽尔玛爱他，克丽爱他，甚至可以说，多玛姆爱他，维克托·冯·杜姆也爱他……我是个例外，或者说是这些人中的其中一个。但你不能说他也同等这样对我，显然地，他爱王或者克丽，比他爱世界上的大多数人还要多上几倍，他可以轻易为了他们不顾后果，而这不是我的风格，假若他妄想以此拴住我，告诉他快从梦里醒过来吧，蠢货。”

小蝙蝠显然没怎么听懂，不是它不够聪明，而是今天实在已经用脑过度。  
“但是爱能解释很多事情，不管是好事还是坏事，如果你真有那么讨厌他，为什么不干脆离他远远的？你爱他，这是你为什么来这里，对吗？”

洛基顿了顿，用一种极度轻柔又随意的语气说:“不完全是，小蝙蝠，但又可以说，对极了。我爱他，我不会因为他悸动，痴迷，这些事我们之前经历过无数次了，但现在，我确实爱他。至少这么一秒。”

洛基的剖白比小蝙蝠想象中来的直接真挚，以至于它不知道如何回应，它想问他，但是洛基就岔开了话题。

“就你的寿命来说，我不得不承认你深谙人事，是不是斯蒂芬教你的，嗯？要这样来质问我，就为了从我这里套话？”洛基揪了揪小蝙蝠的耳朵，小蝙蝠凑近洛基的脸嗅嗅，没有酒味，但小蝙蝠能明显感觉到这个人，和之前初遇那次的冷漠凶狠不同，他看起来太……怎么说，温和了，不像是斯蒂芬所畏惧的大敌，不像是不近人情的独行侠，不像一个高傲自大的魔法师。

“斯蒂芬告诉你了什么，聪明的小蝙蝠？”洛基故意摆出夸张的好奇姿态。

“呃，你们之前的关系。就关系，其他我一概不知道。”  
“不错，他说我们现在是什么，炮友？”  
“我说你们是，但是他否认了。”小蝙蝠开始觉得他们有点心有灵犀了，不过仍然很难想象他们是一路人。

“不错的暗示，我收到了。”洛基的语调有些上扬。

“嗯……所以炮友是啥意思？！”

洛基意味深长地看了它一眼。小蝙蝠忽然感到一丝害怕。  
————————————————  
“所以，你为什么不告诉斯蒂芬，你爱他？”小蝙蝠注意到远方绽放出来的白光，还有一大堆恶灵骑士涌起形成的白骨浪花，翻腾消失，晶蓝的火焰自远方升起。

一记漂亮的魔法灵魂之电！ 洛基评价到，左腿叠在右腿上撑着手肘。

“嗯，告诉他？那也太伤感情了。”洛基简短地回应。  
小蝙蝠不理解为什么说出爱意会“伤感情”，它知道斯蒂芬迫切需要这个，不但知道是不是洛基的，也可能是泽尔玛或者是王 ，但是他肯定很想要某个人跟他说出这些话。  
在小蝙蝠和斯蒂芬相识的这段时间里来，它意识到至尊法师是个不能再孤独的人了，虽然他身边全是爱他的人，和狗 (如果强调的话)，但是他就是无法敞开那扇曾经毫无保留的心扉，恐惧和责任感攫住了他，让斯蒂芬说不出话来，说不出他对这个世界的爱来。  
所以当它发现斯蒂芬和洛基之间说不清道不明的暧昧关系时，它做出了纪念性的尝试。

“你应该这样试试的，或许，斯蒂芬会先跟你说，如果你不偷偷溜掉的话。”

“那个自恋狂会？”洛基翻了个白眼。

“大部分人都会为自己的缄默后悔，尤其是这种情况。”小蝙蝠继续说，仿佛它真的是个饱经世故的长者似的。  
“但他们仍然选择了缄默，不是吗？”  
“你不是大多数人，洛基。”

“我暂时不这么打算，小蝙蝠。斯蒂芬回来了，你应该去看看他。”洛基极好的视力能够捕捉到远方红色斗篷的影子。

“你不来么？”  
“我会回圣所，取点儿别的东西，之前我当至尊法师的时候留下的。”洛基向它眨了眨眼，他相信这条绝顶聪明的猎犬会明白其中的含义。  
——————————  
拉斯维加斯重回正轨，城市复苏，生机焕发。庆功会向他发出了邀请，而斯蒂芬 斯特兰奇本人现在只想好好睡一觉。

魔法兽医院已经被关停了，虽然那本来就是违法的，但不得不承认，那儿带给斯蒂芬不少美好的回忆，除了关于洛基那部分。

所以关于今晚的住处，他们还有别的选择么？  
“布里克街177A。”小蝙蝠坚持。  
“既然你执意这样。”斯蒂芬似乎心情不错，或许真该到了至尊法师回归的时候了。

又回到一人一狗散步的时光，感谢幽灵形态，小蝙蝠不会因为这样的步行感觉到疲累。  
“我见到洛基了，斯蒂芬.”  
“哦……我似乎忘了他，他怎么说？”  
“他怎么说？”小蝙蝠一时不知道怎么回答，“他说他爱你。”

……

“直白得很虚假，小蝙蝠。”奇异博士托着自己快被惊掉的下巴，想着自己什么时候该剃个胡子。“真罕见，洛基会说这种话。”

“你也爱洛基，是不是？”  
“霍格斯远古之躯在上，我告诉过你了，这是一个很私密的话题。”  
“如果洛基说的是真的呢，他爱你，所以他才来地狱，混进墨菲斯托麾下的士兵中间，在那帮恶灵骑士中间暗中保护着你，帮助我叫醒深陷幻象的你，随后悄无声息地消失。你不觉得这很遗憾么，斯蒂芬，你的内心会感觉越来越亏欠他的。”

“你说得对…但是，我该怎么面对他？在发生那么多不愉快的事情之后？”  
“你觉得他还会对之前的事念念不忘？”

“显然，小蝙蝠，很有可能他是想用另一种方式来报复我，或者从我这儿骗走些什么。”  
宠物狗哑然失笑。  
“但你还是会奉陪到底，不是吗？”  
“是啊，我会。”斯蒂芬说，踢走了眼前的石子。好么，这条腿，斯蒂芬扶了扶疼痛的腰背，拖着精疲力竭的身体走向那缺了根门把手的入口。

如果洛基想要骗走他的心，那他已经成功了。小蝙蝠想。

————————————————  
Stephen Strange ，欢迎回来。

当他打开圣所的门时，仿佛整栋房子都在向他传递这一个信息。干净的厨房，堆满古籍的木地板，沉寂的满是霉味的空气……  
斯蒂芬感到无穷尽的压迫，或许他还没准备好。  
但是小蝙蝠已然在门口的窝里躺了下来。  
“所以你今天要睡在楼下，是么？”  
小蝙蝠点了点头，自顾自沉沉地睡了。斯蒂芬一直很好奇幽灵狗会做什么样的梦，但或许小蝙蝠今天太累了。  
抚摸着粗糙的楼梯和画满符文的墙壁，斯蒂芬已经很少像这样正常地，用自己的双腿，走上这座吱呀作响的台阶。或许像这样缓慢而充满感情地与故居亲密接触——才能唤醒了他小腿骨骼的疼痛和那种想打喷嚏的冲动。很掉价的形容，但这是真实的。  
一整天了，说不定是两整天，斯蒂芬想，他还是没能打出那个喷嚏，因为他分明在楼梯口看见了，洛基。

“霍格斯远古之躯在上……”  
洛基，可以说什么也没穿，裹着一条浴巾，周身还缭绕着浴室的蒸汽。  
朦胧的身影一闪而过，斯蒂芬顾不得其他，径直跑上去。直觉告诉至尊法师，“入侵者”正在自己的卧室里。  
事实证明确实如此，只不过洛基套上了一件睡袍(请忽视这句话中的失落意味)，白色连身古典式，洛基已然是个现代神了，但这些古典的形式仍然很讨他欢心。

“斯特兰奇。”洛基远远地唤了他一句。斯蒂芬鬼使神差般走进去。洛基以极快的速度合上了卧室的门，并把整栋房子的主人按在门板上。  
“洛基。”法师的呼吸慢了下来，他看到洛基脸上得意欣慰的笑，充满了戏谑、期许和自信。沉重的蒸气缓缓流进鼻腔里，神和人的呼吸靠得越来越近，洛基仍旧和以前一样俊朗高挑，斯蒂芬只好微微侧过脸，努力触碰着洛基的脸颊，脸和身体都随着这一切变得更加炽热，满是痒意…

“阿—嚏——”

所以当斯蒂芬攥着洛基的睡袍把那个迟来的喷嚏捂在手心里时，神明放开手咯咯地笑出了声。除开自己因为内部压强而蜷缩在洛基胸前的部分，这简直神清气爽。  
斯蒂芬跌跌撞撞地进了盥洗室洗了把脸，而洛基还在小声地嘲笑他。  
“毫不惊讶，斯蒂芬，甚至有点儿可爱。”洛基靠在门廊边上。  
“停止这个，洛基，”斯蒂芬哀叫一声，再度用毛巾捂住脸，虽然他早已习惯这种小尴尬了。“还有你怎么在这儿？”  
洛基露出惊讶的神情，但什么也没透露。  
“如果我在你会逃走么？”  
“我现在站在自家的洗手间里，我想这就是答案了。”斯蒂芬轻声说，嗓子有些干哑。  
——————————————  
洛基一路和他吻到床上，斯蒂芬茂密起来的胡须显得不如以往扎人，洛基扶着奇异博士的后颈 而斯蒂芬一路靠着墙壁最终摔倒在自己的床上。

太莫名其妙了，斯蒂芬想，但又如此美好温暖。洛基的短发还有些湿，他们的舌头探进彼此的口腔，浅浅地贴近交缠，勾勒出久违的熟悉轮廓。换气时沉重的呼吸让斯蒂芬有些意乱情迷，鼻尖还满是地狱的硫磺味，洛基用了自己的香波，这是他意识到的第一件事，耳边响起的唾液纠缠的黏腻声音却让斯蒂芬再度沉沦。

爱意趁虚而入，斯特兰奇内心警铃大作。

“小蝙蝠什么也没告诉你？”洛基放开斯蒂芬的唇舌，眯着眼睛。  
“它说了。但不是这一部分。”斯蒂芬喘着气，洛基抚摸着自己的手臂。一声呻吟在洛基拉下自己的裤子时泄露出来。他们再度接吻，这回洛基很用力，狠厉地侵占着斯蒂芬的嘴唇，在恰当的时机咬他的唇角，斯蒂芬也不甘落后。洛基的发梢垂在自己额头上，他们靠得越来越近，迷乱的呼吸充斥肺泡，胸膛挤压胸膛。斯蒂芬的手心隔着一层薄袍感受着洛基身上的温度，解开扣子探进腰腹处，或温凉或炽热，或平整光滑或伤痕遍布…  
斯蒂芬感觉自己浑身像被他的魔法所点燃，很快就无法抵挡这种冲动。洛基抵着他的下腹，法师们毫不留情地磨蹭着彼此，火焰灼烧在一切相触碰的地方。  
“魔法还是……？”洛基起身把斯蒂芬的鞋裤完全褪去，顺着小腿向上抚摸。“你来决定。”斯蒂芬摇摇头，洛基的指尖迈过他腿上的淤青，细致又轻柔地传递着电流。斯蒂芬完全可以为此而尖叫出声。

软膏是洛基所准备的，虽然他声称自己早把这些东西都放在圣所里了。修长的手指探进紧闭的处所，斯蒂芬羞怯地把头埋在洛基的颈侧，用干涩的唇吻他的颈和发梢。说实话斯蒂芬更喜欢洛基束长发的样子，虽然他只见过那么一次。向洛基的耳垂吐出灼热的呼吸，斯蒂芬感受到他轻轻的颤抖，他依然对洛基的身体了如指掌。而忙碌中的手指也轻轻蹭过敏感的部位让斯蒂芬来不及喘息。  
好吧，洛基扳回一局。斯蒂芬感到愈发难耐，神明也急切地打开了床伴的身体，把多余的布料推上去堆在不停起伏的小腹处。  
“衣服……”房间的主人低呼着。  
“我今天想看你穿着他们。”洛基低语一句，缓缓抵入自己早已硬起的性器。斯蒂芬屏住呼吸来忍受疼痛，洛基埋在他体内，这个认知让呼吸更加紊乱了。  
洛基撑起身子揽过斯蒂芬的小腿，让斯蒂芬的大腿张得更开，细细抚摩收紧的肌肉，洛基满是情欲的嗓音实在性感，“你那条黑色大腿袜呢，斯蒂芬……”，令人羞赧的回忆瞬间冲入脑海，“我想看你的液体沾在上面的模样……”，斯蒂芬只好轻轻咬他的手臂，其上的纹身或是伤痕…斯蒂芬分辨不清，却使他的性器更硬了几分。美好的心理暗示让肌肉敏感地收缩起来，热量在小腹越积越多，明明还未进入正轨的性事似乎已经要达到高潮。  
白色的软膏在入口处慢慢融化，给洛基带来一种诡异的视觉冲击，他们都激动过头了。洛基尝试小力地进出，密密麻麻的摩擦感落在腺体处，斯蒂芬的呻吟中夹杂疼痛与欢愉，性器触碰到凌乱的衣料，随着运动的频率而摩擦着顶端。斯蒂芬只记得自己的手指狠狠抓着洛基的背，左腿被洛基按住不由自主地勾着他的腰。  
神明短暂地吻他之后起身大幅度地攻击，斯蒂芬招架不住神的力气，手臂挡在眼前，令人痴迷的快感和热度不断击打着理智。他曾经的死敌、恋人，满含爱意地念着自己的名字，斯蒂芬情不自禁地呜咽，蒙诺普尔之月啊…  
战栗的右腿和洛基的贴在一起，滚烫的体温交错互换，洛基紧紧扣着他的大腿，内里有规律的抽搐让洛基不得不加快了速度。斯蒂芬不受控制的眼泪源源不断地淌下来，越过脸颊上的乌青和浸过尘土的皱纹，蹭在臂弯和洛基的睡袍上，温暖如日光浸没，炙热并且安全，无需多余的担忧、歉意和悔恨。甚至自私地想把时间停留在这一刻。  
“斯蒂芬…”医生主动去吻他，这一切都太美好了，直到他们肌肤相亲的那一刻斯蒂芬才意识到自己确实思念洛基，想念他的拥怀和亲吻。  
“我爱你……洛基…我确实爱你…唔”  
洛基完全闭上眼睛，用唇舌封住其他言语，他们的身体紧紧相拥于此，亲密感压得斯蒂芬几乎喘不过气来，却给予这一切以无上的幸福。

令人恍惚的性快感把神智席卷殆尽，一道白光死死锁住他的脖颈，只许他的身体上下挺动着，无声呻吟，几乎要把身上洛基塞进身体里去。洛基深深地埋在他体内，炽热地摩擦又勾起一连串的喘息。  
洛基将手探到后面解开斯蒂芬的衣服。当他看见自己射在袍子上的浓稠液体时，斯蒂芬脸红得几乎要埋进枕头中间。

“洛基……”神明吻了吻咸涩的泪水，侧过身同斯蒂芬拥抱在一起，斯蒂芬背对着他，感受到洛基滚烫的物件抵在自己的双腿之间。  
“即使如此，我还是很喜欢那条大腿袜，亲爱的至尊法师。”  
斯蒂芬因为摩擦所带来的痒意和他话语里的执著笑了起来，斯蒂芬抓住他的手，落在自己的沾满体液的小腹上。  
洛基再度顶了进来，酸酸软软的后穴容纳而下，斯蒂芬的腰情不自禁地向前挺起，后穴却吃得更紧，每当他深入一次，短促的喘息就化作一声情动的呻吟。  
洛基的手在他身上乱摸，触碰感散布在光裸的躯体上。

薄汗覆盖了两人的身体，斯蒂芬发出一些含糊不清的声响来回应，洛基只好不再为难他，专心在这具身体上烙下印记。  
斯蒂芬把脸埋在床单和枕头之间，前列腺高潮所带来的美妙快感被尽数消化吸收，心脏跃动不已，斯蒂芬几乎小声哭泣起来，洛基越发痴迷地吻上去，毫不留情地顶撞内里，感受其中的热度和一层薄薄的涌出的湿意。

真实感，这就是他持续在这个法师身上所找到的，曲曲折折的吻所描摹的不仅是甜蜜的爱意。悲伤，混乱，沉寂与安全，以及把这一切美好笼罩的孤独感。

洛基揽着他的腰，用手指给床伴带来前后的快乐。斯蒂芬轻而易举地射在洛基手心里，而洛基的液体则被他本人执意留在了斯蒂芬大腿之间。

——————————————  
斯蒂芬仰躺着调整呼吸，说他孩子气、得寸进尺。  
洛基坐起来，轻轻摸着法师的小腿，原模原样反击回去，而斯蒂芬拒不承认。  
“好了，现在告诉我你是怎么唔——”  
洛基又犯规地吻他，好像这么多年所受的磨难和历练并没有把他变得不再那么任性。  
“你想听哪一部分？”

“从你出现在我思维幻境中之后？”

“那是最让我失望的部分，斯特兰奇，”洛基让斯蒂芬转过来面对着自己。“你居然没有发现那是幻像，那个克丽的身上有那么多破绽！”  
“我一开始也怀疑，洛基，”斯蒂芬越说越想钻进什么东西里去，“但是她找来了你和旺达，死灵们是不会让活人们太多接触他们的，但是她先是拥抱了我，然后你这个大骗子又允许我搀扶你的肩膀……维山帝啊，这太丢脸了。”

洛基露出一副了然的表情，把斯蒂芬那只伤痕累累的手攥在掌心，“所以你就以为这都是真的对不对？”

“或许我潜意识里希望这是真的。”斯蒂芬紧紧闭着眼睛不敢看他，总之这种场景一点儿也不像两个成年男人在疲累舒适的贤者时间会发生的。

“这正是我想说的，别太孩子气、太敏感…斯蒂芬，”洛基说，“你的身边满是爱你的人，和宠物，如果非要加上的话。”  
“是少了什么，让你感觉孤独，斯蒂芬？”

“我不知道，洛基，我不知道。”奇异博士微微睁开眼睛，发现洛基已经将烛光熄灭了。幽蓝色昏暗的夜晚包裹了他们。他那双异常明亮的绿眼睛在夜晚中充满热意。  
斯蒂芬蒙住他的眼睛，落下连续不断的吻，“我不知道，洛基，我对这个世界的期待越来越高，我想索取更多，所以我迷路了，我伤害我身边珍贵的人也不会说一句抱歉……以至于我认为我什么都不曾拥有。”  
“蠢货。”洛基沉着声音说。  
“我不知道该如何表达，洛基，我正想办法挽回这一切。”  
“你只需要挽回你自己，斯特兰奇。”  
斯蒂芬抽了抽鼻子，洛基的胸膛逐渐平稳下去，斯蒂芬抚摸上面魔法的纹路，蒙着对方眼睛的手感到一阵潮湿。  
或许只是情难自已，斯蒂芬在心里为自己、为洛基开脱，“我不知道……洛基，我真的……”斯蒂芬几乎要嗫嚅着乞求他，“但是我真的很高兴，至少这些我珍贵的人，都还在我的身边…不，都还活着……我也还活着…”  
斯蒂芬语无伦次，但是洛基什么也没说，只是握住他的手腕，在今夜最后一次深深地吻了他，用舌尖传递着安抚与理解。

到现在，斯蒂芬会承认，他确实容易被洛基的吻给弄得昏头转向。

“亲爱的、可怜的斯蒂芬，接下来几分钟，几小时，我都会在这里，或者说，你身边。但是你比我还要清楚的是，我们不适合物理意义上的在一起。你的生命里有太多比我重要的人……至尊法师的工作非常忙碌…满是艰辛与苦难…而爱，不在这份工作的范围内。”  
斯蒂芬听见自己啜泣的声音，静悄悄地回荡着。

“你无法用你的爱拴住我，没人可以，但我会一直看着你，起码在我活着的期间。在你被人打断了腿扔到地牢时，在你被幻象蒙骗得团团转时，在你感觉孤独无比的时候……”

“都会来看我的笑话？”

洛基的嘴角苦涩地抬起，伸手抹去月光在他脸上所投下的朦胧。  
“我会让我自己好好看上一阵，再给你耍酷的机会。”  
“太自负了，你这个没用的神。”斯蒂芬锤了一下他的胸口。  
——————————————  
洛基借着洗床单的名义把斯蒂芬拐到浴室里，不知道为什么，斯蒂芬觉得洛基似乎比自己更了解这个地方。  
洗衣机独自运转着。  
“说实话，这个圣所我最喜欢的就是这个浴池。”  
“我也，杀完一堆恶魔再来泡澡的感觉简直是绝顶……”  
洛基又一次咯咯地笑，斯蒂芬现在倒不会觉得他很烦人了。  
“在那之后呢，为啥后来你也变成了幻象？”  
“老实说，你为了救克丽所爆发出的能量把我从你的思维幻境里弹出了。”  
“操。”斯蒂芬惊叹一句。  
“毕竟是你的思维幻境。”洛基靠在斯蒂芬的胸前，“之后我就帮助小蝙蝠钻了进去。同时这也帮助了王他们，当时你的躯壳快把你最好的朋友杀了。不过不得不说，你对宠物的接纳能力比对我的要高。”

“小蝙蝠是我最忠实的伙伴，在那个时候，我觉得很正常。”斯蒂芬在洛基开始咬自己的锁骨时推开他。

“之后的事你应该都清楚了。小蝙蝠受到了独眼异形的威胁，还有各个维度的领主，他们都被墨菲斯托招来了，我只好帮它脱出，毕竟其他复仇者们也在那儿，你并不缺帮手，不是么？”

“并且在预料之中的，你们打好了一场合作战，这些都不成问题，斯蒂芬，只要你战胜了自己的心。自怜者无以赢战役，我坚持这样说…”

“你可真像个老妈子，洛基……”

“好歹我也比你年长几千岁？况且某人对老妈子的角色似乎有更丰富的经验。”  
斯蒂芬感受水波的撞击，他有许多话想说，洛基是对的，他的心脏里盛了太多，太多复杂的思绪和情感，但现在，他所出口的仍然只有一句话。  
“该死的，洛基，我爱你。”

“悲伤的是，我也爱你，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”  
漫长的夜晚仍在充满爱意的触碰中前行。真正醉倒其中的人才明了其中的短暂，他们只会坦诚这么一次，在这磕磕绊绊的几年来。  
————————————————————  
早晨八点三十五分 纽约 布里克街177A 

房子的主人在这一时刻准时醒来。  
他原本已计划好了早餐的内容，但只因为小蝙蝠把他的被子揪到了地上……  
“洛基走了！”它近乎愤怒地说。  
斯蒂芬怔了一下，随后从目光里流露出笑意，漫不经心地说了一句:“哦，那正好，他有给你什么礼物吗？”  
“一张纸条而已。”  
“那上面说什么？”  
“它写，‘喊你的主人快些剃个胡子吧，亲爱的小蝙蝠。’ 说实话，斯蒂芬，”小蝙蝠说，“我有被冒犯到。”  
笑声自疲累的喉咙中绽放出来。斯蒂芬摸了摸狗狗的头。  
小蝙蝠耷拉着的耳朵跳了一下。斯蒂芬起身洗漱，冰凉的浴室又一瞬间让他感觉空落落的。

泡沫柔软的触感开始让他怀恋，噢，至少现在自己的手可以毫无困难地剃胡子了。被重新收进衣柜里的法袍已经被洗去了血腥味，整整齐齐地叠好。太贴心了，洛基，如果他没有在旁边留一件自己的衬衫的话。

“小蝙蝠，你猜什么，他跟以前一样恶劣。”  
而小蝙蝠翻了个白眼。  
“所以呢？”

“他看上去走了，其实从未来过。”  
“他看上去从未来过，但其实也未曾离开？”

“智者不多言，小蝙蝠。”  
斯蒂芬注视着洛基缝补过的斗篷，用自己的嘴唇贴了贴粗糙或细致的针脚处，作为最后的回复。

“天啊，斯蒂芬，你这样会后悔的。”小蝙蝠轻声说着，似乎想起来洛基最后抚摸他的耳朵的动作。  
“不，不是，生活才刚刚开始，对吧。”斯蒂芬拉开窗帘，任阳光透过朦胧的窗，映出一个模糊的身影。  
小蝙蝠呜咽一声，看着至尊法师熟稔地披上斗篷，一件破碎却完整的、在尾角处用金色丝线绣着“L”的红色斗篷。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，好喜欢他们
> 
> 我好想看他们俩一起养小蝙蝠  
> 【哭哭】


End file.
